Fashion Victim
by Snoaz
Summary: If there was one place Green knew he'd never set foot in, it was a fashion shoot. But then again, that was before he had met a girl named Blue. Oldrivalshipping.


**A/N:**

**Because everyone really knows that Blue and Green make the perfect picture.  
Also: love for _Ibuberu _in particular and for all the people who read and review my stories in general; I feel blessed to get such support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special _which should be obvious given the fact that Oldrival still isn't canon._**

* * *

Fashion Victim

"Turn your head a little to the side! Yes, that's it! Give me a _look_, baby!"

Blue cocked her head waggishly to the left, eying the lens with a come-hither glance. The crème-coloured baby-doll dress that was wrapped around her body let her legs have free reign, pulling all gazes in the room to her seemingly endless limbs; only more so because of the high heels that adorned her feet.

While the camera flashed and the photographer now and then let out a "That's it!" and a "You look _amazing, _darling!", Green looked on from the sidelines with folded arms. He didn't like it, and nothing could change that. It wasn't that he disliked the way Blue looked (he found her rather attractive at the moment, to be honest) but more the fact that she was dressed that way for that idiot of a photographer; an overly-styled attention-freak with too little hair. And, worse than that were the _looks _she gave him. Sure, to be technically it was the camera she winked at. But still – it made him eye the man in not all-too friendly way. You didn't know what he was up to, after all. His eyes narrowed further when the sleazebag let out a particularly appreciative shout, after having recorded one of Blue's most seductive poses yet. One wrong move from his side, and he'd drag Blue out of this place - flooring the man in the process, naturally.

Of course, the brunette _herself _had been overly-happy when she had been addressed on the street, asked to figure in a campaign of a rather big fashion label. While the new-become model had exclaimed with triumphantly shining eyes that she had _always _known that she was born to become famous (somehow that display of arrogance didn't surprise him), Green fell into a brooding silence. The fashion world was a shallow, stupendous place; a branch that only valued the small outer-layer of a person, while there was so much more on the _inside_. Such a world couldn't get any respect from his side. And to think that Blue now would be part of it – no, worse, that she was _glad _to be part of it… well, he couldn't be too happy about it. And what did it say about her, anyway, that she jumped for joy at getting such an 'opportunity'?

Of course, he shouldn't have been _too _surprised when she had leaped at the chance of getting an increase in attention around her persona. But still – she had also fought alongside him, Red and the other Dex Holders; only last year, at the Battle Frontier. Those displays of character were the reason he had started to respect her in a way (because how many people could stand their ground like that?) and had even began tolerating her presence. Most of the time.

But this? He saw the downfall of it all.

Blue, though, had waved his objections aside and had even persuaded him to come to the shoot. He couldn't suppress a grimace when he thought about yesterday's events, already seemingly ages ago.

* * *

"You're much too serious about it, you silly! It's just a fun thing, can't you see that? Every girl dreams of this, so be a bit enthusiastic; if only for me…"

When the scowl remained firmly fixed in place – despite the heavy fluttering of eye-lashes thrown his way – Blue sighed, hands on her hips. "Green, it's not like I'm going to change because of this. Well, I may get _richer_, of course, and a bit more beautiful still – " (she grinned at his grown) "but besides that, I'll still be your old Blue!"

His eye twitched. "_Your _Blue?"

"Oh, in a manner of speaking. You really need to lighten up, sweetie. You know what, why don't you come with me to the shoot? That way, you can see that there's nothing freaky or scary about it."

"I never said it was scary," he answered, irritated by the fact that being scared of something as stupendous as a fashion shoothad been linked to his persona. _If _he was scared – and there was a big emphasis on the 'if' word – it was only of things worthy of his fear. Something along the lines of a death-scattering monster or a psychopathic fan with a little too much stalking tendencies. (He shuddered when he remembered the last case, an episode he'd rather wash from his brain.)

"Well, either way: you can come."

"I'm not interested."

"You can see me in _very _sexy dresses."

"I said I wasn't interested!"

"You can also stop the photographer if he tries to talk me _out _of those dresses – "

"_Annoying_ woman..." He sighed, then paused. "When's that shoot?"

She smirked, basking in her quick victory. "Tomorrow, nine o' clock sharp."

* * *

And so he now found himself in a studio cramped with lamps, screens and running assistants, all trying to get Blue to look as appealing as possible on camera. Well, at least that part had succeeded, he thought, as he took in the new outfit she wore (an even more-revealing dress than before.) He couldn't be sure if the _photos _were good, of course; but if _he _thought Blue looked more than attractive, all other males surely would.

And the girl seemed to have the time of her life, flirting with the camera and whirling around in the mini-creations that apparently wore the label haute-couture (though in his opinion, there wasn't nearly enough fabric to be actually _called_ a creation.) He supposed he should be happy that Blue was enjoying herself, though, because that would mean that at least _someone _did. The only thing that withheld him from walking out on the set were the girl's ominous words about possible nude-shots; the sleazebag of a photographer looked suspicious to be on his guard, Green thought, narrowing his eyes some further.

Then, as in a gift from heaven, a voice suddenly called out that it was lunch time. The people around Blue broke up in a routine way, heading straight to the caterer. The photographer followed suit after having given his model another loud-exclaimed compliment. On his way to the lunch room, the man looked at Green with frowned eyebrows; the gesture was returned with much pleasure from his side.

Finally, Blue herself came walking towards him. She had pulled a white dressing-gown over her mini-dress, giving the impression that she wore nothing underneath it. (Fortunately, Green knew better.) The girl plumped down next to Green, who had been sitting in the widow sill all this time. From here, you had a perfect view on the set.

"I'm starved," she sighed. "And I'm worn-out."

"Well, go to the lunch room, then," he replied in a bit of an irritated voice. (He, too, was hungry and fed-up with it all.)

"Nah, I don't feel like walking. I'll just ask someone to get us something; that's what assistances are for, after all." She snapped her finger, and a young man immediately came running her way.

"What can I do for you, miss?"

"Could you bring us some sandwiches, please? And some juice… and an apple for me. A red one, if possible; those green ones are too bitter for my taste."

"Of course, miss. Anything else?"

Blue turned to Green. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," he answered, this time with a definite undertone of irritation. As soon as the assistant was out of sight (on his mission to fulfil Blue's wishes), Green turned to the girl next to him. "You are unbelievable."

"Someone's finally catching up," she said, grinning.

"No, I don't mean it in the positive way," he snarled, annoyed to the brink. "Telling a man older than you to get your food? With a_ snap of your finger_?"

"Ah, that just felt good to do…" The corners of her mouth went slightly up – she enjoyed pushing him to the limit, he knew.

"It's a sign of weakness," he retorted, glaring at her. "As long as you have feet of your own, you should use them."

"Oh please, don't play the moralist," she yawned. "Those men _are _here to follow my orders – it's their job. I only do what's right!"

"I'd never do something like that."

"That's because you don't _have _assistants, sweetie," she remarked smartly, winking at him.

Green was about to give a sharp retort, when the object of their discussion returned, a tray loaded with food in his hands.

"Ah, _thank _you!" Blue loudly exclaimed, drowning Green's remarks. She reached out to grab the food, ordering Green with a look to do the same. He obeyed – but only because he was hungry. "Well, if we need anything else, we'll let you know," Blue said with a broad smile.

"Of course, miss, and – eh – " He looked at Green with a questioning look.

"Oh, this cutie here is Green," Blue chirped before he himself could so much as think of an answer. "He's accompanying me today."

"Ah, I see." The assistant was silent for a few seconds, eyes darting between Blue and the boy next to her. Just when the man was about to open his mouth, Green interrupted.

"Well, we'll eat our lunch now. Thank you."

"Ah, of course. Enjoy your meal!" – and he took off with a pace of trained efficiency.

Blue gave him a questioning look. "What was that hasty good-bye for?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?

"Yes, but still – that isn't _really _a way to treat your subordinates, Green…"

He looked at her with an incredulous expression, about to berate her – before he saw the sparkling in her eyes. She was just playing with him, as usual. He sighed, and took a sandwich from the mountain of food in front of him. The real reason he had sent the assistant away was because he had sensed the approach of an unwelcome question – it was something he had learned detecting in all the years he had hung out with Blue. The times that he'd gotten impudent questions or remarks from _her _side, were beyond counting. One thing he'd learnt from it, though, was that prevention was the best way to avoid answering. And, fortunately, a meek assistant was a lot easier to put off than a not-to-be-fooled, trick-playing girl. For the moment, though, said female was silent – she feasted on the delivered food with relish, even licking her fingers. He decided against commenting on it – getting Blue out of her blissful silent state, into a non-stop succession of ranting and teasing; it was one of the stupidest things one could do.

The bread itself tasted pretty good, he found out after a bite (he refused to call it plain-out 'good'). For a moment they ate in silence, both fulfilling their hunger. Blue was done with her sandwiches, and now began on her apple. It was, he noticed from the corner of his eye, pure red - he couldn't detect a single green spot on it.

Of course.

"Oh man…" The girl next to him took a bite out of the apple in her hand, and then sighed. "To think that I have a whole afternoon of modelling left… I'm already worn out."

Green raised an eyebrow. "From smiling a bit to the camera?"

"It's not just _smiling_, Green. It's very strenuous to find the right expressions and poses - but of course, you wouldn't know."

"And that's something I'd like to keep that way."

She laughed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. (He started a bit at the sudden contact, but didn't push her away; her presence felt strangely comforting.) "You would make a terrible model, Green."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her with an inquiring look, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, please; you only have one expression mode. Unless the topic of the fashion shoot is '100% seriousness', you don't stand a chance. _Or _they must love the expression you now display. You do use that one a lot, Green." She grinned, and he changed the annoyed look on his face for a slightly neutral one.

"It's unavoidable with you around," he scoffed, shifting slightly so that Blue wouldn't lean with her full weight against his shoulder.

"Now you've hurt me," she answered in a mock-piteous voice, giving him her much-used pout. He looked down at her with a neutral expression, not affected by the girl's fake tears. After a few seconds, her eyes dried up (he really couldn't understand how she did that - it seemed to defy the laws of nature) and a warm smile came in its place. "But despite that, I'm still glad you came here with me today. Now there's at least someone I can be pretty for, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're featuring in a fashion campaign. _Thousands _of people will see you in those clothes."

"Yes, in pictures - but that's not the same. I need someone at the set to admire me."

He rolled his eyes in an exasperatingly way. "You are unbelievable."

"You already said that," she replied, a twinkling in her eyes.

"I - "

"Yes, and you don't mean it in the positive way. I know." She patted his palm (this time, he _did _retreat his hand) and winked at him. "I hope, though, that there is _some _positives meaning to it?"

"Not if you start acting this way," he responded in a flat tone. "I suggest you swear off some of you old habits first."

"_Meanie_." She pouted, before turning away and further gnawing off her apple.

He sighed deeply, leaning with his head against the window. He didn't know how long this shoot would take, and the could think of at least a hundred more useful things that he could do in the same time. Now his gym was unmanned, and possible challengers would have made the journey to Viridian City for nothing; all because Blue needed him here to… well, make herself feel pretty. Sometimes, he seriously wondered why he even spent so much time around her, while the girl basically represented everything that he held in contempt. (Noisiness; tricks; lies; and especially that always-present flirty demeanour - seemingly doing nothing to him, but in truth affecting him every time a little, till at last he was so used to it that he was almost worried if she _didn't _display her winks and knowing smiles.) Just as Blue had finished her apple, closing her eyes with a contented smile, the photographer reappeared.

"Chop chop!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Back to work, everyone!"

As soon as his words had left his mouth, people rushed into the room, taking in their usual stand. In no time, everything was back to normal again; the only thing that was absent, was the model. While he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed by the displayed discipline, he was also very aware that a lot of looks were directed at him and the brunette that currently lay against his shoulder. He could almost _see _the thoughts forming in their heads. To dismiss all possible rumours, he pushed Blue a little and indicated with a look that she was expected back on the work floor. The girl opened her deep-blue eyes and stretched, yawning behind her hand.

"And here I was almost falling asleep. What a shame…"

"Work time isn't meant for dozing off; you can leave that for at home."

"You should have been born fifty years earlier, Green, with your work ethics… you wouldn't even have fallen out of place." She laughed cheekily and he pushed her to stand up.

"Those ethics haven't changed, the only thing that falls out of place is you; just look at the woman over there."

Blue followed Green's gaze, and her look darkened as she spotted the female who was gesturing heavily towards her, indicating to come over.

"Oh, great. Make-up is calling."

"I thought women liked nothing more than being plastered with chemical substances."

"You have a real talent for making normal things sound very unappealing. I'd almost think I were headed for some kind of scientific experiment instead of a regular make-up session."

"Yeah, well, it's all the same to me," he said, waving his hand in an irritated gesture. "You should go now, before they _drag_ you to that door."

"I'm already going," she answered, heaving a sigh. "It's just a shame - your shoulder really _was _comfortable." She pouted for a second in a mock-sad way, and then gave in to the urgent call of the beautician.

He shook his head as he watched her walk away. He couldn't understand how she got tired at all (she should try taking in _his _position for once, he thought scornfully), but even _if _she was exhausted, she shouldn't complain and tarry like that; work was work. And besides, wasn't she the one who had jumped for joy when she was asked for this assignment? Either she had thought that it _really _all would be fun, or she was just being lazy.

He leaned towards the second option.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed when Blue appeared again, dressed this time in a long evening gown. Her brown hair seemed to glisten as it was draped over her half-bare shoulders. Her look wasn't the only thing that had changed, though; the expression on her face differed so much from the one she had worn before disappearing into the changing room, that he unconsciously folded his arms in an attempt to both mentally and physically brace himself. Even from a distance, he could see the smug smile and the sparkling in her eyes - a look that promised nothing but trouble.

And indeed: she made straight for him, smile fixed in place and gaze firmly holding his. "Green," she said, the moment she stood before him.

"What?"

"I have the perfect solution for both our problems." She smiled, and his weariness immediately increased tenfold. "_You're _bored, I'm pretty much fed up with the modelling. So that's why… I arranged for you to feature in the shoot!" She clapped her hands, looking at him as though she expected him to do the same.

"E-ex_cuse _me?" he finally managed to say, not feeling the slightest urge to celebrate this news fact.

"I said that you could - "

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear," he interrupted impatiently. "But this is really the most retarded idea I have ever heard; I cannot believe you even considered it. If you really wanted to cure my boredom and your tiredness, you should have just quit."

"I can't do that! I signed up for this job, so I'm going to finish it; resigning half-way would look _so _unprofessional. Besides, it's my breakthrough. I'm just one step away from eternal fame!" She grinned joyfully, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't assume you need _me _to realise those day dreams of yours," he replied, voice drenched with sarcasm.

"Oh, on the contrary! I'll only look better with a handsome male by my side - not to mention, my fame will definitely accelerate if the _Viridian gym leader _of all people will kiss my hand for the camera…"

"You - "

" - are unbelievable. I know, I know. And I'll only be more so once the campaign will go world-wide!"

"That was _not _what I wanted to say," he said emphatically. "And I don't agree with your words in any way."

"Oh?" She smiled cheekily. "Which part? About the unbelievable personality or the fame thing?"

"Both. _And _your ideas for the shoot. How did you ever got it into your head that I would agree with you idiotic plans? I have a reputation, and I'm not gonna throw it away for some stupid photo shoot."

"It's not just _some _photo shoot. The pictures will be shown world-wide."

"Well, that only intensified my aversion towards it, thank you. I'd be crazy to put on some goofy outfit and _kiss your hand_, all for a million-people audience."

"A million would be a bit on the conservative side, perhaps," she answered thoughtfully. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards as she took in the incredulous expression on his face, and a hearty laugh escaped her mouth.

"Oh silly, I'm just playing with you. The coverage of the shoot won't be _that _big; what did you think, that they'd ask an inexperienced model for a world-wide campaign?"

"How would I know?" he huffed. "It's not like I have a vast knowledge of the inner workings of the fashion world, have I? And besides, the people here are dumb enough to hire an unqualified person when they see one."

"Well, you're really on a roll today with offending comments, aren't you?"

"It wasn't specifically directed at you."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't," she answered lightly, not meeting his gaze - but he could detect the ache behind her smile.

"I mean it, Blue." He looked her in the eye, and the wax mask on her face seemed to melt away under his honest expression. "Though I really don't hold the people working in this business in high regard, I'm sure that they made the right decision in asking you." He paused for a second, then continued with a slight notion of hesitation, "Their job is selling clothes, after all, and… well, I don't think many people would look better in them than you."

Her eyes widened at hearing his words; then, a broad - warm, genuine - smile lightened her countenance. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

"Hm..." He coughed in a non-committal form of reply, feeling slightly awkward about his uncharacteristically displayed openness. Still, deep within, the single thought sprang up that the way Blue smiled was well worth his uneasiness. "But - " he said, feeling that this moment of confessions had taken long enough now, "that doesn't mean I'll partake in the photo shoot. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another way to entertain yourself."

"Oh, but Green… I _really _want you to be there!"

"You won't change my mind."

"_Please_?" She gave him her best puppy-eyes look.

"…"

"You don't have to wear goofy outfits!"

"…"

"You'll get very fancy suits, I mean!"

"…"

"Oh, _please_, you don't even have to kiss, or _hold, _my hand… I mean, the poses haven't been decided yet, so you can get a voice in it too!" She growled when he still kept his mouth shut. "You're really unbelievable, Green."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Stealing my lines now, are you?" She shot out a hand to whack him across the head, but Green was faster; he avoided the smack with ease. "And violent too, I see?"

"Don't be clever, Green; and don't be stubborn. Just give in, for once!"

He sighed in frustration, looking the other way with folded arms. It wasn't that he deliberately blocked Blue's plans; standing for the camera was just something he rather avoided. Especially when it involved a fashion campaign.

The brunette sighed, and put a hand on her hip. "Well, I guess I have to call in the leading man here, then."

"Which is?"

"The photographer, of course!"

"_That _good-for-nothing is in charge here?"

"Hey, don't speak so disrespectful of him! He's a very able and successful photographer, you know?"

"Of course I don't know," he snarled. "How _would _I know? The only information I have comes from you, and from the things I witnessed here."

"Which isn't very good, I now take it?" Blue answered, a smirk on her face.

"Annoying woman, you know damn well what I mean."

"Oh, you're talking about the possible nude shots? Well, of course there's still a _possibility _of those to happen… but strictly from an artistic point of view."

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say he won't be trying to _seduce _me into taking my clothes off… he's from the other side, if you know what I'm getting at."

"Eh…" He wasn't sure if he knew what she was getting at. Though it was a relief that there was no need to strangle the photographer anymore (he could only imagine the headlines after said incident; probably something along the lines of _Viridian Gym Leader Commits Crime of Passion_) he still was confused as to what Blue was trying to say. As far as he was concerned, she spoke in a code language completely foreign to him.

"Oh, Green, sometimes you can be really dense," the girl stated in an exasperatingly way. "I just mean he's gay."

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, you could have said that before, couldn't you? No need for all that beating around the bush."

"Anyone but you would have caught up on the meaning of my words - sometimes, you really lack some vital basic knowledge."

"Why, thank you. And that comes from the girl who asked what kind of city Hoenn was."

"That was a long time ago - and I was drunk. A little."

"Yeah, well, all that doesn't matter now. The point is that that man doesn't form a threat and that there's no need for me to be here anymore. So I'm gone. You could have told me that three hours earlier, then I could have left this place a lot sooner already."

"Which is why I didn't tell you, of course. That's basic logic in dealing with you."

"Right. I'm guessing that you already knew all that stuff about that man when you asked me to come?"

"Of course," Blue smirked. "But I had to find some way to get you to this place, hadn't I? And you gotta admit that it worked perfectly. I've never seen you change your mind so quickly." She looked at him with a twinkling in her eyes. "You really must care for me, Green. To come all the way here just to protect me…"

"Annoying woman." He glared at her. "All that lying of you will once be your downfall."

"Oh? It still brought me this far, though. _And _you, of course." She grinned, but her glee faltered when Green came to his feet, walking past her. "H-hey!" She gripped his arm. "Where you're going?"

"Home, of course."

"No, don't go!" She turned his head and looked at him with those deep, azure eyes, sincerity for once seeming to shimmer behind her lashes. Her face was so close to his, captivating his gaze and wiping all other thoughts from his mind; and for the fraction of a second, the longing to give in (to _lean _in) seemed to engulf him. But then, reason triumphed over irrational feeling and he turned his head away. All tension was immediately broken.

"I'm sorry; I'm not going to do it. Good luck with the rest of the shoot."

- and he raised his arm to free herself from her grip. But Blue didn't budge. She sighed, as though seriously regretting something, and then said, "I'll have to call the photographer over then."

"You think he's going to change my mind?" He furtively tried to open Blue's hand around his wrist, but her grip was steel-like; he should have known, with all the times she had grabbed him to involve him into one of her more disastrous plans.

"Oh, I'll just do him a favour. And you, perhaps."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, perhaps it will please you if you hear that he's taken a special interest in you. Do you _now _know what I'm talking about?" She looked at him with innocence round eyes, a finger placed tactically on her lower lip for the overall effect.

"…"

"Ah, you need elaboration. It's the lack of vital knowledge problem again, I see."

"Pesky girl, will you stop the teasing and just say what you mean?"

"He thinks you're good-looking, Green, to keep it PG. He noticed you well on his way to the lunch room, and after that he asked who you were. He thought you were my boyfriend; was he glad that didn't was the case!"

Green blinked. Suddenly, he saw the frowned eyebrows earlier that day in a whole new perspective. And he had thought he had knowledge of men.

"So of course, he was _all _for the plan of putting you on the photo, too. He won't be very happy if hears that the plan is off… The least we can do to make up for it, is give him your number." She smiled sweetly, and his eyes widened.

"You - " He took a deep breath, preventing himself from saying all too disrespectful things. "You _won't _do that."

"Why not? Give me a reason not to."

"My number's secret."

"Not so secret to me, apparently. Doesn't it start with a 6, then a 3, then a 8 - "

"Stop it, you noisy girl!" He put a hand on her mouth. "If you continue like that, soon everyone will know how to reach me!"

"Oh, how terrible." The corners of her mouth moved, and he knew she was laughing hysterically on the inside. "I'm not sure about _everyone_, though. It'll probably mainly be our dear photographer who will ring you. Non-stop, most likely; he does seem like the type to take things seriously, don't you think?"

His eyes twitched. "You're not gonna give my number to that psychopath."

"Oh, try stop me."

"I'll change my number."

She smirked. "I'll trace it anyway."

His fist clenched in frustration - this was really too crazy for words. If he could choose now, he'd change back to the old hitting-on-Blue-version anytime.

"So," she said, sensing his dread. "That leaves you only one choice."

With a finger she pointed to the set. The black camera suddenly looked more like a dark artefact spreading terror and sorrow than a simple object for taking photos.

"You're going to blackmail me into participating?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

"Oh, don't be so surprised! The end always justifies the means. But, to not _totally _come across as an evil monster… I'll treat you on coffee and cake once we're done."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start paying for things?"

She laughed his comment aside, looking a bit flustered. "I do that more often, Green, you'd be surprised. And I have caught a lot for this shoot!"

He looked her in the eye, her hand closed around his wrist in a not-slacking grip. It looked like he was trapped in between two evils; on the one hand there was the immense threat of the photographer fool getting his phone number… and on the other the dreaded fashion shoot.

But you got free coffee with Blue with that one, too.

He was silent for a few seconds in which he tried to think of a way out - before succumbing to the least horrible choice.

"Fine," he grumbled. "For this once. But _no _holding hands or other such poses. And you'll have to pay for two cups of coffee."

She grinned like a cat that had caught a mouse - and just as a predator drags its silenced prey to its execution, Blue pulled him towards the stage. He suddenly felt very sympathetic towards all small creatures that had once landed into the beak of a monstrous creature; even though it went without saying that no-one was as horrendous as the girl that held _him_ in her grip.

* * *

Of course, he _did _end up holding her hand - as well as kissing it. Everyone seemed to be lyrical about the photos, especially the photographer, who praised Green loudest of all. (He avoided his outstretched arms with a polite smile.)

Blue, though, held her promise for once and paid for his two cups of coffee _and _cake - and she didn't even try to run out on the check. He guessed there was a first for everything.

And so, the day ended well after all. He just hoped that the photos would burn on its way to the developer, or would at least turn out to be under-exposed (so that his face would be unrecognizable). Blue helped him out of this dream by merrily stating that the photos were perfect in 99,9% of the cases, and that she had just received a text that the negatives had safely reached the developer. Green groaned. He knew he should have never given in to that girl.

- but at that moment, Blue laid her hand on top of his an gave him an almost shy smile.

"Thank you for everything, Green."

And in that second, as he looked into her honest eyes, he decided that some things (objections; scathing remarks; sarcasm) could better be left unsaid - and that the experiences of earlier that afternoon weren't worth ruining this moment. So he just looked at her, saying nothing; her hand holding his, their eyes interlocked, and the congealing coffee standing forgotten in their midst.

(He could always bribe the photographer into not publishing the pictures. Surely Blue could teach him some ways.)


End file.
